Ya sure?
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi happened to lost her memory...will Matt help her out?


Kill me if you can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe  
  
  
  
"Hehehe this'll be great!What you think Matt?" Len asked turning to Matt.  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Are you still upset after leaving your girlfriend?, Sora right?" Jeff said.  
  
"No, I'm not upset... and Sora's not my girlfriend 'Yet'and never will be. If I know by now, Tai's already moving on her!" Matt rubbed his head.  
  
"Sorry about that dude. There's nothing you can do about that now. Hey look a the bright side at least you weren't dumped!" Mike said.  
  
Matt glared at him, which made Mike hide to his seat.  
  
"C'mon Matt, they're always plenty of songs in the--um--in the, Lala land!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"More like they're always plenty of fish in the sea, Jeff!" said Matt.  
  
"Well we're not in the sea!"  
  
"So?'  
  
"Well how about this. They're still plenty of birds in the sky! Since were in the plane right now!" Mike proudly said. While everyone just looked at him. "Or not..."  
  
They just sighed, while Matt just looked at the Window. 'Sure is great to fly.Boy... I really like Sora, and I didn't even a chance to tell her.... Tai, you better take care of her or else!' Matt thought.  
  
"Hey Matt, there's this cousin of mine, and I want her to give some presents." Len said breaking Matt's trance.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, could you please help me buy some for her?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who's good with this kind of stuffs, please?!!!!" Len begged hard.  
  
Matt looked at him, then he shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Really?! Thank you man!"  
  
"Wow, this cousin of yours is really special is he?"  
  
Len laughed at Matt's last words, which causes Matt to raise a brow. "My cousin's a girl Matt!"  
  
"Oh...sorry"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So is she in..."  
  
"America. She's really nice and sweet, but sometimes she's a little bit of a whiner. She's just like my sister you know. She's 1 year younger than me. You should meet her Matt! I think you'll like her!"  
  
"Sure...but...."  
  
"And you know what, she's also popular! She got plenty of friends, and she likes to sing!"  
  
'Boy, this cousin of his sounded like someone I know, but who? Can't remember...' Matt thought.  
  
+We'll be landing soon...please----+ ANNOUNCEMENT.  
  
Matt and his band members went out the plane greeted by reporters and fans.  
  
"Welcome to America! How long will you be staying here?"A reporter asked.  
  
"2 months!" said Jeff.  
  
Fans were screaming and reporters we're asking question. Minutes later the reporters and fans were held back, for the Teenage Wolves needs to settle. They went in the limo, and was drive to the hotel where they will be staying.  
  
"Boy, I'm tired!" Mike whined as he lay himself to the bed.  
  
"They're more aggressive than back home!" said Jeff.  
  
Matt took himself to the couch and lay there, tired. "Good thing, that's done." he sighed.  
  
"Mi's not here yet..." Len said softly.  
  
"Oh,is she your cousin, your telling me about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea. She told me she'll be there... guess not..."  
  
"Hey, Len. Who's this cousin of yours anyway?" Mike asked.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." said Jeff. "Yes?. aha. Um, really? Oh, Ok, we'll be on guard. Thank you." as Jeff hand up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Matt asked.  
  
"They said, a fan is trying to see us. Now she's on the way here."  
  
"Another crazed fan? Oh boy!"said Mike.  
  
"But don't worry, the security's are after her."  
  
Just then they heard a stomping sound, and a door opening. "Who's that?!" Jeff demanded.  
  
A girl with violet hair over her shoulders wearing a tight mini skirt and sexy blouse, and a shade, quickly closed the door and was panting.  
  
"She looks HoT!" Mike commented.  
  
They went to her and observed her. "Are you the fan, who was trying to bust?" Matt asked.  
  
"You know, we're really tired right now. So can you please?" Jeff said.  
  
"Nah, come on you guys! She's a chick and a real beauty. Maybe a small autograph won't hurt." Mike smiled at her.While the rest of them just rolled their eyes.  
  
The girl just looked at them with an confused face. Then she straighten up her pose, and asked, "Are you the Teenage Fox's?"  
  
Everyone of looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you insulting as?" Len asked.  
  
"Yes,I am. LENNY!" she smirked.  
  
Len's eyes then widen. "Oh my, Mi?! Is that you?!" as he rushed over her and hugged her. Everyone looked at Len with a confused face.  
  
"Yea, it's me. Do you know I have to ran pass those guards?! They wouldn't believe me that you're my cousin!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry about Mi, I forgot to tell them. Anyway, I'm so glad you came!" He said as he kissed her in the cheek.  
  
"Met too!" she kissed back.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me? Cough, cough?!" Mike said impatiently.  
  
The two of them turned their attention to the rest. "Oh, sorry you guys...This is my cousin I'm talking about! Mi, they're my band mates!" Len introduced.  
  
Everyone then settled in. "So Lenny, how much time will I be hanging with you?" Mi asked.  
  
"Don't worry cousin, you'll have 2 months hanging with me."  
  
"Honto? Kawaiii!!!!!!" She squirmed.  
  
Mike who was staring at Mi stopped. "You know Nihonggo?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! I grew up there!" she beamed.  
  
"Mi's really from Japan, it's been 8 years since she's been staying here." Len explained.  
  
"Really. Where from Japan?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Odaiba..." she said.  
  
"Hey, Matt your from Odaiba right?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Have some friends in there?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um...I only remembered a few. But I lost contact with them since I moved here. We went to our separate lives, and the worst thing is. I 'almost' almost forgot who they are. Maybe even forgot them right now." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh..." was Matt just said. 'I pitty her. She must've missed them. And totaly forgotten them.' Matt thought.  
  
"Don't worry Mi, I'm here!" said Len.  
  
"You're always there Len!" Mi exclaimed.  
  
"So, Mi-chan. Is that your real name? No offense but, I think it's to short..." Mike said.  
  
Mi shook her head, "No. Mi is the name Len always used to call me. My full name is Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
'Mi--Mimi Tachikawa?...her name sound so familiar...BUT WHERE?!' Matt thought really hard.  
  
"Mimi?, That's a cute name!" Jeff commented while Mimi blushed.  
  
"Yeah! What you think Matt?" Mike ased. "Matt?"  
  
"Ha?, WHat?" Matt straighten up.  
  
"What's the matter Matt?, Still thinking about Sora?" Jeff teased.  
  
"No! That's not it!" Matt said defensively.  
  
"Sora? Who she?" Mimi asked.  
  
"She's Matt's friend form Odaiba. Matt got this fling over her, and you know." Len explained.  
  
"Oh...so she DUMPED you?" Mimi teased.  
  
"Hey! She didn't DUMPED me!" Matt retorted.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well...I--- I---it's none of your buisness anyway!" Matt shot angrily.  
  
"Matt I think you shouldn't say that..." Len warned quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mimi was sitting there, her face was unreadable. Suddenly she burst into flame.  
  
"LOOK HERE, MR.! I WAS JUST ASKING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A FRIEND OF LEN! NO WONDER YOU COULDN'T SAY IT TO HER! YOUR TO CHICKEN TO DO THAT! AND EVEN IF YOU TELL HER THAT, SHE'LL JUST REJECT YOU FOR BEING A JERK!"  
  
"I didn't know your coz. Is like this Len." Mike whispered.  
  
"She easily flared up if you talk like that to her..." Len sweetdropped trying to hold Mimi.  
  
Matt was mad about what he heard, flared up too.  
  
"Well excuse me smarty tight ass! I don't even care if your Len's coz.! No one talks to me that way! Weirdo!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Kenyareyare..." The 3 of them sighed.  
  
"WEIRDO?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEIRDO?! WEIRDO!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Who else, you! Just look at yourself! Violet hair with pink lipstick?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, Mi. I didn't know you like your hair to be like that..." Len said.  
  
"AHhhhh! Look! It's just a WIG! " Mimi said as she removed the fake hair. Revealing her pink pluffy hair.  
  
"Nice..." Mike said quietly  
  
"Pretty..." said Len.  
  
"Likes a model..." said Jeff.  
  
Matt was surprsied, and was hold back. He just stared at the girl with an awe. 'She's gorgoeus' he thought.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "Boy Lenny. I didn't know you'll be fallen like that too."  
  
Len quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't know you dyed your hair pink. It looks good on you!" he said.  
  
Mimi then sighed, "Thanks..." she then looked at her oponent who was just staring at her, and was completely dazed. "Look, I'm sorry if I flared up like that, I didn't mean too...I wasn't just you know, used to people talking like that at me...hey are you even listening to me?"  
  
Matt quickly returned from Lala land, and shook his head. "Uh...yeah, sure no problem! I--I'm sorry too. I guess I was really rude back there..."  
  
Mimi then stood up, "Yeah, so quits?"  
  
"Quits."  
  
"Ne, Lenny. I better go. Joanne and Irine are waiting for me. Guys...GUYS!" she yelled.  
  
Jeff and Mike then returned from reality. "Wha?". "Ha?"  
  
Matt, Len and Mimi then giggled.  
  
"Well I better go! See ya tomorrow Len! And you too Matt! and same to these guys." she giggled as she went to the door.  
  
"Bye Mi! And take care!" said Len.  
  
Matt just looked at Mimi as she went. And turned back to the guys.  
  
"Your cousin's really um...okay..." Matt said  
  
"Sorry about that dude." Len apologize.  
  
"Sorry, too. T'was my fault anyway," Matt then looked at the 2 boys who just looked dreamingly, "They're still in Lala land. Your cousin really got them good!"  
  
"Yeah, I told you she's pretty. Hey you guys! Mi's already gone home!" He yelled through their ears.  
  
The two then returned again back, and yellped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why'd you let her go?!"  
  
"When?!"  
  
They asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be Idols, girls should be the one to be like that you know!And now look at you, your liked a puppy dog!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey! You were also dazed by her!" Jeff said.  
  
"And I saw your jaw opened!"  
  
Matt was blushing now. "Boy, just 1 hour with Mi, sure got you three good..." Len sighed.  
  
'I HAVE TO ASK HER FOR A DATE' : Mind 1  
  
'She's really Hot!': Mind 2  
  
'I think I'm fallen for her...': Mind 3  
  
"Look, Your just mistified by her beauty. It's just adoration" Len said.  
  
The three of them looked at him with a quizzical look.  
  
Len just rolled his eyes, "Look, I know what your thinking. One of you must think she's Hot. Or you wanted her to be your girl friend. Or your fallen for Mi."  
  
Everyone looked at him woth amused look. "Well I take that, I'm correct? Just forget about Mi, cause she don't like to have boyfriends yet. And plus you just meet her for 1 hour, how you could possibly think like that?"  
  
'Well true...but that's why I want to know her better': Mind 3  
  
'I don't care! I liked her!': MInd 1  
  
'So? I'll just have to know her!': Mind 2  
  
"And one thing. Long distant relationship doesn't work. We're only gonna be here for 2 months so stop on what you are thinking now. She's my cousin so I don't wanr her to get hurt,esp. from you guys." Len warned.  
  
'He's protective...just like Matt'  
  
'Two months...hey! What you mean just like me?!'  
  
'He's right...wait, did I just heard you?'  
  
"Ahem! I heard you too. You probably didn't noticed but you're talking a loud right now." He laughed.  
  
While both of them just Blushed.  
  
  
  
OI, at the top was just my 'word' so... Mo MOHESTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWILL CONTINUE...EHEHEHEHE 


End file.
